Robotboy Z
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: In a harsh battle against Dr. Kamikazi, Robotboy and his friends are saved by two strange hedgehogs. Later, they explain their situation and our heroes get involved in the most thrilling adventure of their lives. Parody to SMBZ. Xovers: RB, Sonic & EEnE.
1. Prologue

A/N: This following fanfic is a parody to Alvin Earthworm's flash series Super Mario Bros. Z. If you don't like that, then I suggest you stop reading this and leave right now.

A/N (2): Robotboy and Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to Cartoon Network; Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega/Sonic Team.

**ROBOTBOY Z**

**Prologue**

It's beautiful day of summer shining over the mountains. We zoom in to the mountain and we see an explorer walking down the road, when he spots something shiny on the ground.

"Whazzat?" The man asked as he rushed over to the shiny light and gasped as he stopped to find a blue gemstone on the ground, glowing radiantly. "Wow! Where in the world did that come from?" he asked. "I've never seen gemstones like these before."

The explorer looks around and grins. "No one seems to be looking, I doubt anyone would mind if I take it." And with that, the explorer picked up the stone and stared at it. "This will make a perfect gift for Jacky! Maybe she'll finally go out with me once I-"

His thoughts were interrupted when the sky suddenly turned dark.

"What's going on? Is there a storm coming?" he wondered when he saw a glowing ball of energy and jumped in alarm. "What in heaven's name is that?!"

The ball grew larger and larger as it glows even brighter, and letting out some kind of strong wind, that the explorer had to shield himself from it. Suddenly, there's a huge light explosion and when it died down, the explorer unshielded himself and gasped in shock by his sight.

On the ball of energy's place was now a tall blue robot that looked like a hedgehog and at the same time a human. An anthropomorphic blue hedgehog to be precise, with red feet that looked like sneakers, a single red eye and an energy cannon hidden under his metal belly. The robot walks up to the explorer, who was shacking like a leaf in fear.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald!!" the robot ordered.

"Chaos Emerald? What's that?" the explorer asked still shacking in fear.

The robot obviously didn't like the response. He activated the energy cannon on his belly, and began to charge power.

"NO, WAIT! STOP!!" the explorer begged, but the robot didn't listen as he shot a devastating energy wave that swallowed the explorer. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………………………………………"

As the energy wave died down, all that was left was a long black scale and the blue gemstone on the ground, completely unscratched. The robot picks it up and stares at it in delight.

"That's one emerald down, now to find the rest." The robot said.

The blue robot hedgehog then activates the jet engine on his back and blasts off into the sky, where he disappears in a flash of light.

* * *

(Dragonball Z Bodukai 3 Theme song starts playing)

The scene shows moving fast over the water

The scene changes to flying over the skies of the bay area and you can see the shadow of the flying character passing over the clouds.

The flying character then appears on screen and flies down to the city.

The flying character is none other then Robotboy, as he flies through out the streets and then Tommy and Gus appear riding their bikes, followed by Sonic running at supersonic speed and Shadow skating with his Air Shoes.

Robotboy greets them and Tommy, Gus and Sonic greet back, while Shadow let's out a grunt as they race off down the street. The title 'Robotboy Z' appears on screen with three Chaos Emeralds, on each 'o'. Then the other emeralds fly in and all seven then fly close past the camera, changing the scene.

The scene now shows Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, Sonic and Shadow in the waste land in alert. Not to far away, Lola, Yumi, Booker, Robotgirl, and the Eds were also looking around in alert as the sky went dark.

A rocky mount suddenly explodes and Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine fly out from it riding an upgraded version of Mecha Kazi as they charge at Robotboy, who blocks their punch with his elbow. The force of the impact sends out a wave that blows everything up as it expanded.

Both Robotboy and Kamikazi still on the same position glare at each other.

Shadow activates his Chaos Boost while fighting Kurt's Father riding a battle mech (similar to the one from Science Fear), Robotgirl does her best to dodge Brother Bjorn's brutal attacks, the Eds are struggling not to get overpowered by the Kanker Sisters, again, and Sonic fights against General Yakitori in his latest battle mech.

Mecha Sonic steals the Chaos Emeralds and turns into Master Mecha Sonic, leaving the Emeralds black. Robotboy, Sonic, Shadow, Robotgirl and the Eds use the black Chaos Emeralds that then change back to their respective colours and glow again as they transform into their super forms (with Robotboy and Robotgirl Super-Activating in the process).

Master Mecha Sonic charges at the heroes, who then charge back and engage into their final battle. As they collide, they let out an explosion of light.

The scene then changes to the main cast (Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Yumi, Booker, Robotgirl, Mashimo, Myumyu, Sonic, Shadow, the Eds and the kids from the cul-de-sac) all together, sort of like posing for a group photo. The scene the changes to flying over the streets of Bay Area with the title 'Robotboy Z' on screen.

(Theme song ends)

* * *

The scene now shows the city of San Francisco Bay Area. We zoom in and we see three of Earth's greatest heroes: Robotboy, Tommy and Gus. They are at the park playing Frisbee.

"Head up Tommy!" Robotboy threw the Frisbee at Tommy, who jumped at catches it.

"Hey G-man! Incoming!" Tommy shouted as he threw the Frisbee at the fat kid.

"The G-man's got it!" Gus shouted as he tried to jump, but because of his overweight appearance, he fell on his back, and the Frisbee fell right on his face. "Ow."

"You okay Gus?" Tommy asked, giggling.

"Don't worry, the G-man is stronger then you think." Gus got up and started to make muscles, but all the struggle caused his blood to rush up his head.

"Gus look like tomato!" Robotboy giggled at Gus' red face.

"Gus, you better not struggle, it'll give you a headache." Tommy warned, but he spoke too soon as Gus was now dancing around in daze.

The blonde hero and his robot stare at the fat kid in embarrassment.

**Sweat drops roll down the side of their heads, one on each of them**

Robotboy and Tommy then look on the ground and saw shadows growing. They look up and gasp in shock to see incoming bombs falling toward them.

"Look out!" Robotboy grabbed Tommy and Gus and flew away from the bombs, whish exploded as their hit the ground.

After the bomb rain ended, Robotboy, Tommy and Gus stepped out of their hiding place and looked at the black scaled grounds of the park.

"Just where did those bombs come from?" Tommy asked.

"From my creation of course." A familiar voice said.

They look up to see a large robot with a body made of black orbs, red eyes and tentacles coming out from it's back, flying down to the battle arena, next Kamikazi and Constantine appear in their Kazicopter.

"Kamikazi!" The boys and the robot cried.

"That is correct!" Kamikazi said. "You brats have thwarted my plans and humiliated me countless times in the past, but today, is the day I shall claim Robotboy to my will!"

"Robotboy no work for Kamikazi! NEVER!" Robotboy yelled.

"Yeah, why don't you just take a vacation or something, cuz that is what we were doing right now." Tommy said.

"Yeah dude, can't you ever just leave us alone already?" Gus asked.

"NO!" Kamikazi yelled. "I will only get a vacation once Robotboy becomes my slave and make the entire world bow at my feet! Blaster-bot, ATTACK!!"

The black robot charges at Robotboy, who charges back. First Blaster-bot sends a punch, but Robotboy blocks it. Blaster-bot keeps sending more punches and kicks, but Robotboy keeps blocking them, until he countered a punch, which created a force explosion, that devastated their surroundings for a few miles. They both disappear in sight at fast speed. Then lots of white explosion and fighting sounds could be heard all over the park and in the air. The two of them come to sight when Blaster-bot punches Robotboy, sending him flying backwards and crash on to a tree.

Robotboy growls as he recovers and charges back at Blaster-bot who lunges it's tentacles at our robot hero. Robotboy dodges the tentacles and gives a summersault kick right in the robot's belly, sending it flying backward, but quickly recovers in the middle. Robotboy was charging up on it, but the evil robot suddenly disappeared just as the good robot was about to punch it.

"Where he go?" Robotboy asked confused, looking around for the enemy robot.

Tommy, who was watching from his hiding spot along with Gus, saw Blaster-bot appear right behind Robotboy. "ROBOTBOY BEHIND YOU!!" he warned.

"Huh?" Robotboy looked, but too late.

Blaster-bot shot from his chest a raid of bombs and they all landed on Robotboy, exploding in the impact. Robotboy fall down from the explosion cloud and fall right on the demolished ground, creating a cloud of dirt.

"ROBOTBOY!!" Tommy and Gus cried from their hiding spot.

Robotboy struggled to get up, but Blaster-bot appeared in front of him and lunges his tentacles on Robotboy, trapping him under his grip. Robotboy tries to escape, but the evil robot kept gripping him harder and harder, making it impossible for our hero to escape.

"HA! HA! Finally I have Robotboy right where I want him!" Kamikazi shouted with excitement.

The evil genius hops out of the Kazicopter and flies over to the trapped Robotboy, using his jet pack. Robotboy growls and glares at him.

"Well Robotboy, since you won't join me on your own, I'll have to use force, by reprogramming you!" Kamikazi said as he brought out a weird looking device.

Kamikazi opens a door on Robotboy's forehead and links the device right into the slot under it. "And now, the moment I've waiting for, time to turn Robotboy into my slave and soon, the Rise of Kaziland, will begin!!" the evil old man shouted as he press a button on the remote.

Robotboy screams in agony as the device begins to reprogram his system, turning him from a cute, fun-loving robot, into an evil, ruthless killing machine.

"ROBOTBOY!! NOOOOOOO!!" Tommy screamed.

"OH GOD!! I CAN'T LOOK!!" Gus shouted as he cowered under a bush.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky, a ball of energy begins to light up and then explodes. After the explosion, in the light's place there was a capsule; whish then began to fall down from the sky, toward the battle field.

"Just a little more and Robotboy's my slave!" Kamikazi laughed maniacally.

Suddenly the capsule fell on top of Blaster-bot, pushing it down to the ground and losing grip of Robotboy. The capsule crashes on the ground with Blaster-bot under it, creating a cloud of dirt.

"Wh-what the??" Kamikazi looked down in shock. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED??"

Robotboy fell on the ground after Blaster-bot lost grip of him. He reaches his hand to the device stuck on his head, unplugs it and crushes it to bits under his hand, thus the reprogramming was cancelled. He then turns furiously at Kamikazi.

"Gulp, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" Kamikazi tried to fly back to the Kazicopter, but Robotboy grabbed him by the leg.

"You no get away Kamikazi!" Robotboy growled, pulling him down toward him.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Kamikazi begged.

"No! Kamikazi get what he deserve!" Robotboy was about to punch Kamikazi when…

"ROBOTBOY HELP!!" RObotboy looked down and gasped to see a damaged, but still functioning Blaster-bot with Tommy and Gus under it's grip.

The evil robot was threatening that if Robotboy doesn't let Kamikazi go, he would push the self-destruct button on his right arm and explode along with both boys. Robotboy growls at this, but sighs and let's Kamikazi go.

"HA! HA! I almost forgot that Blaster-bot is a tough Cookie!" Kamikazi laughed and brings out another device. "Now, let's get this over with."

Suddenly, the capsule that fell on top of Blaster-bot explodes and two blurs, a blue one and a yellow one dashed toward Blaster-bot and pierce through it's armour and out from it's back. Blaster-bot cried in agony as he dropped the two boys, who ran away as far as possible from the suffering robot. Blaster-bot fall on the ground with electricity all over it's body, then explodes, marking it's death.

"WHAT ON EARTH??" Kamikazi demanded.

Robotboy grabs Kamikazi by the collar shirt and glares at him. Kamikazi laughs nervously. Robotboy then punches kamikaiz in the face, sending him flying.

"CONSTANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEE!!" Kamikazi screamed while being flown out of the Bay Area and crash on to the camera, leaving a large crack on the screen, then slowly slides down, off-screen.

Back in the Bay Area…

"Well, guess it's time to leave, so see ya around some time." Constantine bed farewell and flew away in the Kazicopter.

Robotboy flies down to the ground, where Tommy and Gus were cheering kudos for him.

"Man, that sure was a close shave huh Robotboy?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, wonder who save Tommy and Gus." Robotboy said.

"Hey dudes, check it out." Gus called.

Robotboy and Tommy look behind where Gus was turned to and become surprise to see two new characters in front of them. They both looked like humanoid hedgehogs.

The first one had blue fur all over, except around the muzzle, belly and arms, large narrow green eyes, pointy ears, a large hair cut of sharp spines, curved back; he was wearing red sneakers with a single white strap and golden buckles on it's sides, and white gloves.

The second one had black fur, except around the muzzle, he had his side spines curved up, pointy ears, red marks on top of his spines, arms, legs and on top of the eyes, large and narrow red eyes, and white fur on his chest; he was wearing black and white sneakers with thrusters under the soles, called Air Shoes, while gloves and golden ring bracelets on his wrists and ankles.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to be Robotboy, Tommy and Gus, would you?" the blue one asked in a cool and easygoing tone.

"Uh, yeah." Robotboy, Tommy and Gus nodded.

"Cool, then I guess we're in the right place then!" The blue one said.

_And so, after the strange arrive of a __weird capsule, Robotboy managed to defeat the evil Dr. Kamikazi once again. But who are these two strange hedgehogs?Where did they come from? Are they friends or foes? And what do they want with our heroes? Find out in the next exciting episode of 'ROBOTBOY Z'!!_

A/N: R&R, please.


	2. A new threat

A/N: Robotboy belongs to Cartoon Network, and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega/Sonic Team

**ROBOTBOY Z**

**A new threat**

_Last time on__ ROBOTBOY Z, Robotboy and his friends, Tommy and Gus, were at the park playing Frisbee, enjoying their moment of peace. But that peace was suddenly disturbed a the Dr. Kamikazi appeared with his new evil robot. Blow after blow, counter after counter, Kamikazi though he had finally got the upper hand, when a strange capsule fell from the sky and two mysterious characters saved Robotboy and his friends lives, thus allowing our robot hero to send Kamikazi far away. Just who are these two strangers? Are they friends or foes? And what do they want with Robotboy and his friends? Find out in this following chapter of ROBOTBOY Z!_

At Tommy's house, Tommy, Gus and Robotboy have taken the two mysterious hedgehogs to Tommy's bedroom, without Tommy's parents knowing. Once there, the two hedgehogs began to do what you call "make yourselves at home".

"Thanks for letting us stay at your house Tommy!" The blue hedgehog said doing leg stretching. "It's so roomy and comfy! Yeah, I could get used to this."

"Uh, your welcome, it's the least I could do after you guys saved us from Kamikazi and his robot." Tommy said.

"Yeah dudes, we would have been goners for sure if you guys didn't show up!" Gus added, sitting on the puff pillow.

"No problem, you can say we were just passing by." The blue hedgehog said scratching his nose.

"Now then, just who are you guys anyway?" Tommy asked.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog introduced himself. "And the serious guy over there is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Hmmph, the pleasure is all yours." The black hedgehog, apparently called Shadow, said, leaning his back on the wall, arms crossed. Sonic glares a little at his tone.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you." Tommy said glaring a little too at Shadow (and so did Robotboy), before turning back to Sonic. "Now then, what brings you to the Bay Area?"

"Actually, we need a small favour." Sonic explained, when Shadow intervened.

"Sonic, this doesn't concern them!" he said. "It's our problem, only us should deal with it!"

"No Shadow! You know very well we can do this alone!" Sonic argued back. "Besides, these guys know this world better then we do, and we are going to need all the help we can get in order to find the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Chaos Emeralds? What is?" Robotboy asked.

"Yeah dude, they sound pricy!" Gus commented.

"Chaos Emeralds are magical gemstones from another dimension, the same that Shadow and I came from! We made a mistake and accidentally teleported them here, and now we need your help to get them back!" Sonic explained.

"Awesome!" Gus exclaimed.

"Yeah! Tell us more about these 'Chaos Emeralds' that you speak of!" Tommy requested.

"Care to do the honour Shadow old pal?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog.

"If you insist." Shadow sighted as he began to explain the story about the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Emeralds are seven mystical gemstones that have the power to turn your thoughts into power and manipulate the fabric of time and space itself. Although it was never revealed where they really come from, they had many connections with ancient races through countless generations. Alone, they can be used to power-up machines, or unlock special abilities, for those who can harness their power. But, when all seven are together, the user will have the ultimate power to do what pleases him or her, including world domination!"

"WOOOOW!" The three boys exclaimed.

"Boy, imagine if Kamikazi ever got his hands on them! He could easily turn Robotboy into his slave and take over the world in a second!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Robotboy no want work for Kamikazi!" Robotboy whimpered.

"You're right Tommy, if the Chaos Emeralds remain longer in this dimension, the higher the chances of them falling in the wrong hands." Sonic explained. "And I know protecting this world is your responsibility, so, will you help us?"

"Yeah!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy help!" Robotboy said.

"Don't worry, the G-man is on the job!" Gus said in his G-man pose.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on ya!" Sonic said with a thumb up.

"Tommy, your friend Lola is here!" Deb called from outside.

"Hey! Lola friend! Can she come and help?" Robotboy asked.

"Uh, sure, we'll need all the help we can get, right Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Hmmph, whatever." Shadow grumbled.

The door opens and Lola comes in. "Hey guys!" she greeted and then she scream in surprise when she sees Sonic and Shadow.

"It's okay Lola, their friendly." Tommy comforted her. "Well, at least the blue one is."

Shadow rolled his eyes at his saying, while Sonic makes a fake cough to avoid laughter.

"Um hi, I'm Lola, nice to meet you." Lola nervously greeted them.

"I'm Sonic and the serious one is Shadow." Sonic introduced himself and Shadow to her. "We were just asking your friends to help us out on something."

"Oh, and what's that?" Lola asked.

A moment later, everyone was outside as Sonic finished explaining about the Chaos Emeralds to Lola.

"Wow! They sound dangerous!" Lola commented.

"They sure are and we need yours and your friends help to get them back." Sonic said.

"Okay, I'll help." Lola said.

"Then it's settled, let's get moving!" Sonic shouted and speed off at an amazing speed down the street in a blue blur.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed.

"He fast!" Robotboy commented.

"More then fast!" Lola commented as well.

"COOL!" Gus shouted.

"Okay, Ro, you check the skies and make sure nobody sees you." Tommy told Robotboy.

"Okay Dokey Smokey!" Robotboy said and flew right up into the sky.

"Gus and Lola, with me!" Tommy said.

"Okay!" Lola said.

"You got it!" Gus said.

Tommy and Gus grab their bikes, and Lola puts on her roller skating gear on, the three kids ride down the road. Shadow just stood there and grumbled before he warped out of sight. Unbeknownst to them a certain character walks out from an ally: Vance Cosgrove, with his clothes ripped and beat up.

"After my time in jail, I swore I would prove that the alien robot does exist." He said. "But now, I see that he is friend with two alien hedgehogs looking for some super powerful gemstones, with the help of children! This is SO going to put me in the front page for sure! No one's calling me crazy anymore!"

"Get a life you crazy man!" a random guy shouted at him.

Vance sighted.

Soon after, our heroes have began their search for the Chaos Emeralds. Tommy, Gus and Lola, while riding their own rides, were searching the streets and alleys of the city. Sonic was running around at full speed, without anyone noticing him. Shadow skated at full speed with the air shoes and warped out of sight from anyone that might spot him. In the sky, Robotboy flew over the city in search for the Chaos Emeralds, when he spotted something shining at the docks.

"What that?" Robotboy questioned and flew over to where he saw the shine.

The little robot lands and walks around the docks looking for whatever shone. Then he spots something near the crane: a glowing red gemstone. Robotboy rushes over to it and picks it up.

"Wow, this must be it!" Robotboy said excited. "Must find Tommy and Sonic!"

Before Robotboy blasted off, he heard a loud tramp sound from behind. He turns around and sees a large blue robot that looked almost identical to Sonic, with a single red glowing eye.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald!" The robot ordered.

Robotboy clutches the emerald. "No way!" he refused with a glare.

"Don't think about standing up to me! Give me the Chaos Emerald NOW!" the robot roared, then charged at Robotboy, punching him across the face.

"OUCH!" Robotboy sent backwards and skids on the ground.

He had almost lost the emerald, but was able to keep a grip on it. He slowly gets up as he continues to glare at the robot hedgehog.

"You had better hand over that emerald, like a good robot, if you don't like being turned to scrap metal!" the robot ordered impatiently.

"No! You bad robot! Robotboy no give emerald!" Robotboy yelled.

The robot remained silent and flew backwards, slowly. "Very well, have it your way." He said and stopped. "But I am not leaving without the emerald! So I'll just take it over your scrapped body!"

The evil robot then converts his arm into a machine gun and starts shooting at Robotboy. The little battle robot activated his force field to protect himself from the bullets and flies away with the emerald. The robot hedgehog blasts off after him while still shooting at his force field. The robot the curls into a sharp spiky ball and sip dashes all over the force field at full power, which caused some damage to it.

"Robotboy, force field, no hold mush long!" Robotboy cried, trying to maintain the force field and holding the Chaos Emerald tight.

The robot then power kicks Robotboy up to the sky, the warps above Robotboy and axe kicks him, thus breaking his force field and hitting Robotboy in the head.

"AAARGH!" Robotboy cried as the kick caused him to fall at full speed and crash on to the ground, creating a dirt cloud.

The robot hedgehog lands in front of the dirt cloud, which when cleared, showed Robotboy rising up from the crater, which was caused by his fall, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Robotboy no though had do this, but guess no have choice!" Robotboy growled at the robot.

"Bah, whatever you plan to use on me it won't work, so just give me that Chaos Emerald already before I turn you into scrap metal!" The robot yelled impatiently.

"NEVER!" Robotboy yelled with his green eyes turning into red eyes.

Next Robotboy claps his fists together and a transformation occurs. When complete, Robotboy was in his Super-Activated form. The robot looked a little amazed, but he still didn't gave up about the emerald.

"A little transformation won't scare me, just give me the emerald now!" The robot yelled and charges at Robotboy.

Robotboy jumps over the robot, who turns back at him with his machine gun, but Robotboy brings out a small bomb from the palm of his hand and throws it at him, sending him backwards by the explosion. Robotboy then charges at the robot and starts punching him all over, but the robot then counters a punch and then punches Robotboy, sending him backwards, crashing through metal crates and ships, but the Super robot stopped himself in mid air as he flew up. In the distance, the robot hedgehog appeared in front of him.

The two robots glare at each other in mid air for a few seconds, before they charge at each other full tilt, and when they got too close, their fists counter, creating a huge white explosive wave, the demolished anything close around them. The two of them then start a punch and kick counter struggle. Next the two of them send a kick counter, they both disappear and a bunch of white explosive waves with fighting sounds appear all over the docks, the neighbourhoods, the downtown, every part of San Fransico Bay Area. In slow motion you see that the white explosions are being caused by Robotboy and the robot hedgehog who keep flying toward each other and counter their attacks.

Meanwhile, Tommy and the gang heard the explosion sounds, from different places.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy demanded.

"Dude, sounded like a fight!" Gus commented.

"Should we check it out?" Lola asked.

"Well, better then just standing here waiting for something to happen." Tommy said hoping on to his bike. "Let's go!"

The two boys and the girl speed off on their rides.

Meanwhile, Robotboy and the robot were now at an abandoned neighbourhood, while still fighting. Their punches and kicks keep countering, until finally, Robotboy grabs both the robot's arms and headbutts him on top of his head, sending him flying down to the solid ground, creating a huge dirt cloud from the crash.

Next Robotboy converts his arms into machine laser guns. He pulls the back, while charging up power, then he brings the forth toward the dirt cloud and keeps shooting a wave a lasers and doesn't stop on the robot hedgehog, pinning him down on the ground. He keeps on like this for 30 seconds, when finally, he changes his right arm into a giant missile cannon and shots down onto to the robot in the dirt cloud, creating a huge explosion.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow heard a saw the explosion from the distance.

"Whoa! Did you see what I see?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I do." Shadow said. "Are you thinking about checking it out?"

"You bet I am, let's go!" Sonic said and zoomed off in a blue blur.

Shadow rolled his eyes and zoomed off next to him in a yellow blur.

Back on the battle field, Robotboy lands on the ground and stares at the explosion cloud for a few seconds. Suddenly, white beams of light come out from the cloud and then and huge wind explosion that cleared the cloud and caused Robotboy to shield himself. Robotboy looks over his arms and looks shocked to see the robot hedgehog with a huge white aura flowing over his body and lightning dancing all over it.

Robotboy brings out his laser gun and shots it at the robot, but it dodged the attack by disappearing from sight. Robotboy looks around for the robot and it reappears behind him, then gives him a long over do fury attack, with punch and kicks all over his body. Then he punches him across the face, sending him flying backwards. The robot disappears and reappears behind Robotboy then kicks him up into the sky. The robot reappears by Robotboy, curls into a sharp spiky ball, and spin attacks all over his body, damaging and cracking Robotboy's body critically. The Super Robot's sensors indicated him that his damage level was critical and therefore he couldn't move anymore.

The robot grabs Robotboy by the leg and spins around and around at full speed while holding poor Robotboy's leg. The robot releases Robotboy's leg, sending him flying backwards, crashing through some houses and finally crash onto a cliff wall, leaving a huge crack on it. Robotboy falls from the cliff wall and crashes onto the solid ground, dropping the Chaos Emerald. Robotboy struggled to get up, but the damage was so critical, he fell completely on the floor as his red eyes turned black.

Meanwhile, Tommy and the gang were heading straight for the battle field, when Sonic and Shadow appeared next to them.

"Hey! You guys heard it too?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we heard it all right, wanna a lift?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, I dunno…"Tommy said.

Sonic then grabbed both Tommy and Gus' bikes by the handle bars and said. "Lola, hold on tight to my shoulders, and the two of you hold on to your bikes."

"Uh, sure." Tommy and the gang said nervously.

Lola does what Sonic told her too, and the next thing they now, they were being pulled forward in a blur, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"WOOAAAAHHH!" Tommy screamed all the way.

'So this is how it feels to be supersonic.' Lola though while holding onto Sonic's shoulders.

"THIS IS AWESOOOOOOOOOMEEE!" Gus screamed out loud.

Back at the battle field, Robotboy remained on the ground, critically damaged and no longer functioning. The robot hedgehog appears and picks up the emerald, staring at it in delight.

"That makes two emeralds, only five more and I will finally be complete!" the robot said and then looked at Robotboy. "You know, you could have made things easier on yourself if you had just cooperated with me. Then again, I still would have killed you anyway."

The robot points the palm of his hand at Robotboy's head, creating a large energy ball to finish the poor robot hero off.

"Farewell fool." The robot said, when he heard a speed sound. "WHAT?" he screamed when he looked over his shoulder.

He saw, Tommy and the gang, Sonic and Shadow coming toward them. But what shocked him most were the two hedgehogs with them.

"Dammit! It's those meddling hedgehogs again! How did they follow me to this world?" the robot wondered. "Bah, no matter, I already got what I came for."

With these final words, he blasted off into the sky, along with the Red Chaos Emerald. The gang enters the scene and gasp when they see Robotboy.

"Oh no…ROBOTBOY!" Tommy cried and rushed over to the damaged robot, with tears in his eyes. "Robotboy, what happened to you…?"

Lola and Gus looked depressed at this, but they weren't as dressed as Tommy was. As for Sonic and Shadow…

"Dammit! We're too late!" Sonic growled.

"I think we've noticed moron." Shadow said rudely. "Mecha Sonic's already got a head start over us, and at this rate, it won't be long until he has all the Chaos Emeralds under his grasp."

"Don't call me a moron!" Sonic fought back. "I wasn't the one who used Chaos Control and teleported them here in the first place!"

"Would you rather I let Mecha Sonic have them? I had no other choice!" Shadow said. "And besides, I was getting sick of watching you getting your blue ass kicked all over the place!"

"Would you guys stop fighting!" Lola yelled at the two hedgehogs. "In case you haven't noticed, Robotboy is seriously damaged and look how Tommy is felling about it!"

Sonic and Shadow look at Tommy, who was hugging the damaged robot hero, with tears running down his checks.

"Robotboy is more then just a robot, he's my best friend! He's like the little brother I never had and now look at him!" Tommy said, sobbing.

"I was afraid this was going to happed." Sonic sighted.

"You don't have to tell them anything Sonic." Shadow said.

"Yes I do, we still need their help and Robodude almost got trashed by Mecha Sonic, they deserve to know the full story." Sonic explained and then turned back to Tommy and the gang. "Okay guys, I'm going to tell you everything you guys need to know, but first we need to get Robotdude to the creator's place. He doesn't just need to be imidiatly repaired, but to get some new upgrades as well."

"Okay." Tommy whipped the tears off his face and pushed a button on his watch, thus a hologram of Mashimo appears.

"Hello Tommy, what can I do for you?" Mashimo asked gladly, when suddenly, he noticed the damaged Robotboy and the two hedgehogs. "Uh, may I ask what's going on here?"

"I'll tell you everything later, but first, I need you to help fix Robotboy and get him some new upgrades!" Tommy said.

"Very well, I'll be right over to pick you up." Mashimo said and his hologram disappeared.

Soon after, Mashimo appears in his flying transport.

"That was fast." Sonic said amazed.

"Better get used to it." Lola said.

Everyone hops on board and it takes off into the skies. Unbeknownst to them, Vance Cosgrove was holding onto the transport from under it.

'Excellent! They are taking me directly to the alien ground base!' Vance though. 'Once I uncover their disguises, I'll take pictures of them, publish them and then, fame and fortune all the way!'

_And so, after finding the first Chaos Emerald, Robotboy is easily defeated by a mysterious robot that looked almost identical to Sonic, and loses the Emerald to him. Will Robotboy ever be repaired? What upgrades will he get? What is Sonic, Shadow and Robotboy's attacker's full story? Who will be the first to get all the Chaos Emeralds? And will Vance Cosgrove get rich and famous? Find out in the next action-packed chapter of ROBOTBOY Z!_

_A/N: Read and Review, please!_


	3. The origin of Turbo Mecha Sonic

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTBOY Z**

**The origin of Turbo Mecha Sonic**

_Last time on ROBOTBOY Z, our heroes have encountered two hedgehogs who helped them during a battle against Kamikazi. They are Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, they both come from another dimension in search of seven powerful gemstones known as 'Chaos Emeralds'. They mention that these stone can give the user the ultimate power once he had collected all of them and the longer they remained on their world, the bigger the risks of them falling into the wrong hands. The heroes decide to help the two hedgehogs retrieve them, as well as Lola who joined the group moments after telling the story. But unfortunately, they weren't the only ones looking for the emeralds, once Robotboy found the first one, a robotic doppelganger of Sonic appeared out of no where and gave our hero a long over do beating after a long super battle. Seriously damaged, Tommy and the gang, and the two hedgehogs decide to take him to professor Mashimo for immediate repairs and upgrades. __Unbeknownst to them, Vance Cosgrove was following their every move, in the hopes of becoming rich and famous for good. Will Robotboy ever be repaired? What is the full story behind Sonic, Shadow and Robotboy's attacker? And who will collect all the Chaos Emeralds? Find out in this exciting episode of ROBOTBOY Z!!!_

A few hours short, The kids, the professor and the hedgehogs have arrived at Mashimo's secret lair in the interior of an icy mountain, while unbeknownst to them, a certain reporter was spying on them.

"This must be the alien's hideout!" Vance whispered. "Oh boy, I'm gonna be famous for sure this time!"

He continued to watch as Mashimo even introduced Robotgirl to our heroes and to let them play while they wait until the Professor and Myumyu repaired Robotboy. Robotgirl greeted Sonic with a hug, but she felt uneasy with Shadow, because of his threatening look in his face. Right now, they were enjoying themselves in the jocose with the water heated by the underground volcano, except Shadow, who was leaning his back on the wall, arms crossed and his threatening eyes closed. Tommy sighted sad and worried about his robot friend.

"Calm down Tommy, I'm sure Mashimo will repair him back to shape, after all, he did created him." Lola said to Tommy.

"I know, I just can't shake the feeling about Robotboy's bad condition after he got whopped by that weird robot." Tommy said.

"Man, I wish I could see what he looked like, I so wanted to see him and Ro in action." Gus said dumbly.

"Gus! Robotboy almost got creamed and all you care about is seeing the guy who almost did that?! Shame on you!" Lola yelled at him.

"What's your problem!?" Gus asked annoyed.

Sonic sighted in guilt. "What was I thinking? I should have told you guys about Mecha Sonic from the beginning." He said. "I was so confident we were going to find the emeralds before he did, then use their powers to defeat him. But instead, I just put someone's best buddy in jeopardy."

"It's not your fault Sonic." Lola comforted him. "Perhaps now would be a good time to tell us the full story."

"Yeah, better tell you about it now." Sonic said Tommy and the gang and Robotgirl, while Vance listened from his hiding place. "As I told you before, Shadow and I are from another dimension…"

(Flashback)

The scene shows Sonic's world, on an emerald green hill filled with life, plants of all kinds, rivers and lakes, and the sky was clear, with the sun shining and barely any clouds in it. On the ground showed Sonic laying on the grass, around him, also laying or sitting on the ground, were his friends: Tails, an orange two-tailed fox; Amy Rose, a pink girl hedgehog wearing a red dress; Knuckles, a red echidna with spiky hands; Cream, a brown rabbit wearing an orange dress; Cheese, a small neutral Chaos wearing a red tie; Big, a huge purple cat with a fishing rod; and Froggy a little frog who is Big's best friend.

"_My home planet was called Mobius, it was green lush and peaceful. Most of the time I like to run all around it, exploring it's mysteries and stuff, or hang out and chill with my friends. It was a carefree life style. That is…until the evil genius Dr. Eggman comes into the scene."_

The scene switches to a huge oval shaped fortress orbiting the planet. On it's main control room was Dr. Eggman, a large egg-shaped human, as well as his robot sidekicks: Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. They all laugh maniacally.

"_His base of operations was within a huge fortress that orbited the planet, it was called the Death Egg, where he, along with his robot sidekicks, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, 'hatched' countless plans to take over Mobius and turn it's inhabitants into his robot slaves, using the Chaos Emeralds. So, I took it upon myself in thwarting his evil plans, time and time again!"_

The scene shows Sonic fighting Eggman and his robot sidekicks, who are riding a giant robot. They shoot missiles at Sonic, who dodges them easily, but failed to dodge the incoming robot hand that grabbed him dead on. Eggman tries to crush him under his bare hands, but using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic blew up the robot hands, turning into Super Sonic. His appearance was with golden yellow fur, red eyes and spines curved up. Super Sonic then bashes all over the robot until it was turned into scrap metal. The beaten up into a pulp Eggman and his robots flee in defeat, vowing to get revenge, while Super Sonic, changing into Sonic again, watches them run with a smirk.

"_Frustrated by the amounts of defeats at my hands, Eggman then took a different approach: he started building robotic versions of me, in the hopes that he would outsmart me."_

The scene shows young Sonic fighting Silver Sonic, a robot version of Sonic. They both charge toward each other, and the fight ends with Sonic spin dashing right through it's belly out from it's back. Silver Sonic explodes into a rain of scrap metal, while Sonic does his victory pose.

"_Naturally, they were no match for me. But the doctor was __persistent; he continued to build upgraded versions, hoping that one of them would succeed. However, there was one Sonic robot that stood above all of them. His name was 'Metal Sonic'."_

The scene shows young Sonic and Metal Sonic, whished appeared to be a robot version slightly identical to Sonic, racing down the Speedway Stardust highway at supersonic speed, while sending attacks on each other. The combat race ends with Sonic running through a closing metal door, while Metal Sonic crashes right onto it, damaging him critically. Sonic then rushes over to young Amy, who was wearing a green shirt, an orange dress and purple sneakers, and breaks her free from her cage. Amy then hugs Sonic with hearts flying all over, while Sonic blushes slightly.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"_But even though I was able to defeat him, he had something the other Sonic robots didn't have: a strong will. He continued to re-challenge me, faster and stronger then ever before. But still, I prevailed; whish only fuelled his desire of finally defeating me. But one night back at the Death Egg, everything took a turn for the worst."_

The scene shows Metal Sonic sneaking into a huge room filled with Eggman's weapons and robots. He walks throughout it until he stumbles upon what he was looking for: the older Sonic robots.

"_Metal Son__ic sneaked into the Death Egg's Arsenal room, where he found the older Sonic robots that Eggman had used on me before. That's when he made his move."_

Metal Sonic points his hands at the old Sonic robots and shots electricity on them. Then they fly toward Metal and they fuse together into a ball of light. After a light explosion, in Metal's place was now an upgraded version of Metal, now taller, more advanced looking, a single red eye and weapons installed into his body.

"_Metal Sonic fused with the older Sonic robots and thus transformed into one super robot called: Turbo Mecha Sonic!"_

Metal Sonic, now known as Mecha Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw a pissed of Eggman standing right behind, glaring at him.

"_But it didn't take long until Eggman found out what was going on and threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his disobedience. Unfortunately, Mecha became so powerful, he felt he shouldn't be taking orders from an inferior being, so he broke free from Eggman's control and became his own master."_

The scene shows Mecha raise his arms high up and starts forming an energy ball above his head. Eggman and his robot sidekicks, watching from the door, all scream in horror at this. The scene the shows the outside of the Death Egg, now with explosions all over it and falling down into the planet's atmosphere.

"_Nothing could prepare us for the day the Death Egg crashed onto Mobius."_

The scene shows Sonic, witnessing the Death Egg falling from the sky and crashing somewhere between the mountains, exploding violently, shacking the entire planet and shrouding the sky with black thick clouds that blocked out the sun. At the Death Egg's crash site, Mecha rose up from the destroyed fortress and watched the destruction he caused, with delight.

"_However, Mecha Sonic managed to survive the Death Egg's explosion and watched the destruction caused by his actions in delight.__ This triggered something within him: a lust for power and destruction. But even tough his new transformation made him stronger, he knew he wasn't invincible, he needed the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become complete, so he began to rampage through the entire planet in search for them, as well as attacking it's peaceful inhabitants. Starting with my friends: One of my closest friends Knuckles the Echidna fought well, but in the end, he was killed…"_

The scene shows a wounded Knuckles leaping toward Mecha, but the evil robot shot an energy ball from his hand, that pushed the echidna toward the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds' controller, and they both were destroyed by the energy ball's explosion.

"_Next on the list was Rouge the Bat, who was upset over the death of Knuckles and the destruction of the Master Emerald,__ she tried to avenge him, but in the end, she was killed as well…"_

The scene shows Rouge, a white haired bat wearing a black body suit with a pink heart over her chest, glaring at Mecha with a furious look and tears running down her eyes. She flies toward Mecha with a battle cry, but after a rough battle, Mecha beaten her up to a pulp and blasted her with his machine gun and energy ball explosion attack combo.

"_E-123 Omega, a robot created by Eggman, but turned against him, used his powerful weapons to destroy him. But no matter how powerful they were, Mecha proved to be more then a match for him and turned him into scrap metal…"_

The scene shows Omega, a large red robot with a yellow head, red eyes, hands with claw like fingers, glared hard at Mecha, who looked pretty confident. Omega converts his hands into rocket launchers and shots countless rockets at Mecha. But when the explosion smoke cleared, it reviled Mecha unscratched, leaving Omega shocked. Mecha then reduced Omega into scrap metal with his energy cannon installed on his chest.

"_Next were Big the Cat and Froggy. They both knew they were no match for him, so they had no choice but to run, but Mecha killed them both anyway…"_

The scene shows Big running down the jungle, holding Froggy under his hands, when Mecha Sonic warped in front of him and brings out his machine gun on him. The scene then shows a full view of the jungle, and machine gun sounds could be heard coming from it.

"_Team Chaotix became his victims as well…"_

The scene shows Vector, a huge crocodile wearing headphones, Espio, a purple chameleon with ninja skills, and Charmy, a bumblebee wearing a pilot helmet, were all struggling to not get killed by Mecha's energy blasts, but when they were cornered at a really high cliff, they said heir last words to each other before getting blasted by the last energy ball.

"_Cream the Rabbit, Cheese and__ a robot named G-merl, were next on the victim list…"_

The scene shows Cream and Cheese running down the road with Vannila, Cream's mom, while G-merl, a black robot with a yellow horn and blue and red eyes fought Mecha Sonic in a huge battle. Mecha reduced G-merl into scrap with a energy ball attack, then warps in front of Cream Cheese and Vanilla then brings out his machine gun on them and shots them.

"_And of course, my bes__test and closest friends, Tails and Amy Rose, were also on the list…"_

The scene shows Tails and Amy fighting Mecha Sonic, but their attacks were no match for him. He beats them into a pulp until the both lay unconscious on the ground, and then Mecha Sonic kills them with his machine gun.

"_Non of them, ever stood a chance against that monster…and in a few hours short, more then half of the planet was already reduced into a burning wasteland, complete with ruined cities, corps laying all over them place and six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were already__ in his grasp, being the last in mines."_

The scene shows Mecha Sonic, in a street of a ruined city, with an evil glace over the destruction he caused. He turns around and saw a pissed of Sonic gritting his teeth, tears in his eyes and holding on his hand was the Yellow Chaos Emerald. They both make fighting poses.

"_With no where else left to run or hide, I finally confronted him, which turned out to be my toughest challenge yet…"_

The scene shows Sonic and Mecha Sonic fighting all over the ruined city, blow after blow, counter after counter, and some more blood and oil spilling moves. The fight ends with Mecha warping out of sight just as Sonic was about to hit him with a spin dash, then he warps back behind Sonic and beats him into a pulp. Sonic falls hard on the ground and drops the Chaos Emerald he had.

"_But despite my best efforts, I was flattened, rolled up and tossed aside by his overwhelming power…"_

Mecha Sonic picks up the Yellow Emerald and then the other six emeralds appear and start flying around Mecha at full speed. Mecha laughed maniacally while the wounded Sonic watched helplessly.

"_I could only watch as he started his horrible transformation…that is, until Shadow finally intervened."_

Shadow leaps into the scene then snaps his fingers and shouts 'CHAOS CONTROL!!!', causing the emeralds to warp out of sight. Sonic then gets up and he and Shadow make fighting poses toward Mecha Sonic, who just stood there unfazed.

"_Shadow used his natural ability of Chaos Control to teleport the emeralds into your world, thus preventing Mecha Sonic__ from reaching his final form. With the emeralds gone, plus me and Shadow working together, we had pretty good odds of winning, but Mecha had other plans…"_

Mecha Sonic raises up into the sky, a white bright aura flows over his body, shouts 'CHAOS CONTROL!!!', then warps out of sight, while Sonic and Shadow were the only ones left in the battle field.

"_Mecha Sonic used the power he absorbed from the Chaos Emeralds to use Chaos Control and teleport himself into your world, thus leaving us with no trace of perusing him."_

The scene then shows Sonic and Shadow at the Death Egg crash site, where they enter a part of the fortress and find a huge room full of computers and stuff.

"_We later returned to the Death Egg crash site and we were lucky to find the main control room completely intact__, along with Eggman's top secret plans. After hacking into the system, we then found top secret plans for a capsule that ran on artificial Chaos Emeralds, and so, with a little help from the blueprints we later found, we used the wreaked parts of the Death Egg to build our own capsule."_

The scene shows Sonic and Shadow staring at the capsule they had built. The both look to each other and nod as in 'Let's do this!', then they both hop into the capsule, with Sonic shutting the hatch.

"_After making our final preparations, we hocked ourselves to the capsule and used Chaos Control to teleport ourselves into the Bay Area."_

The scene shows the capsule floating up in the air and the warps out of sight.

"_And of course, you all know what happened after that."_

The scene shows the capsule warp into sight in the skies of the Bay Area, falls down and crashes on top of Blaster-bot, crushing him and causing him to drop Robotboy who was being reprogrammed by Kamikazi.

(End of Flashback)

Tommy and the gang, and Robotgirl looked at a down headed Sonic, feeling sad and sorry for him, with some tears in their eyes. Vance, who listened the whole story from his hiding spot, looked sad and sorry too.

"That is the saddest story ever!" Lola almost cried.

"Yeah, it must really hurt for losing all your friends to that monster, huh?" Tommy asked.

"You have no idea…" Sonic said sadly. "And to make matters worse, the same thing can happen to Earth if we don't act fast. If Mecha Sonic gets his hands on all seven Chaos Emeralds, it's all over. So, do you think you are up for the challenge?"

Tommy, Lola, Gus and Robotgirl looked at each other and their faces turned determined as they nod each other in agreement, before turning back to Sonic.

"Of course we are up for the challenge!" Tommy shouted in determination.

"No way we're about to let that monster do the same thing he did to your planet to ours!" Lola shouted as well in determination.

"Not to worries, when trouble calls, the G-man is on the job!" Gus to shouted in determination.

"Robotgirl may not understand well yet, but she does best to help!" Robotgirl said in determination.

"Thanks guys, you're all the best!" Sonic said feeling better already, giving them a thumbs up and wink.

As if on cue, Mashimo and Myumyu walk in. Mashimo then takes one side step reviling Robotboy back in activated form, fully repaired and stuff.

"Robotboy! You're okay!" Tommy and the gang, and Robotgirl jumped out from jocose while Robotboy flew toward him and they all hug.

"Robotboy sorry for leaving Tommy and friends worried." Robotboy said after breaking from the hug. "Robotboy did best to protect emerald from bad robot, but he prove better then Robotboy."

"It's not your fault Ro, you've been dealing with a super robot from another dimension, so it's obvious he would turn out to be stronger then you." Tommy comforted him, while Robotboy smiled a little.

"So, I suppose you're all off back to your search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds right?" Mashimo asked.

"That's right professor, we're not letting that Mecha Monster get away with what he has done!" Tommy said in determination.

"Well, in that case, I developed something that might come in handy to your quest. Behold…" Mashimo brought out what appeared to be a white Playstation Portable.

"Dude! A free Playstation Portable?! You're awesome man!" Gus shouted in excitement and tried to get a hold of it, but Tommy and Lola grabbed him by the shirt.

"Ah ha, but this sin't just any Playstation Portable, it's my latest invention: the PSP ChaosMashimodilarlarRadulator!" Mashimo said proudly.

"The PSP ChaosMashimiFlapWhattherator??? That's a weird name." Sonic commented while scratching his ear.

"Mock it if you want, but it takes a true genius to invent such creative naming." Mashimo said with a chuckle. "Anyway, this will be very helpful on your quest for the Chaos Emeralds. Gather around and I'll show you how it works."

Everyone, except Shadow, gathers around Mashimo to watch how the radar works. Mashimo pulls the trigger to activate it and switches the option emerald radar. The screen shows a full view of the zone they were in with a beeping gemstone shaped signal in the middle.

"After Robotboy told me you were looking for the Chaos Emeralds, I took the liberty to build an Emerald Radar to help you all find them quicker." Mashimo said.

"Thanks Professor." Tommy said.

"Yeah, with this baby, finding the Chaos Emeralds, will literally be child's play!" Sonic said with a grin when he noticed something on the radar. "Wait a minute! The radar says that there's a Chaos Emerald right here in this room!?"

"Of course, how else do you think I would build an Emerald Radar without having an Emerald to study?" Mashimo said with smirk and Myumyu brings out from her long sleeves a yellow gemstone.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!!!" Sonic and the others gasped in surprise.

"Yes, it crashed through the window just the other day." Mashimo explained. "I must say, I am intriguer by it's capabilities, so you don't mind if I keep a hold of it just for now?"

"Hmm, I dunno…" Sonic said scratching his ear.

Suddenly, the lights go out and everyone scream in surprise, or horror in Gus' case.

"It's so dark! Who turned off the lights???" Mashimo demanded in the dark.

Suddenly, the lights come back on and the emerald on Myumyu's hand…

"THE CHAOS EMERALD IS GONE!!!" They all cried in shock and horror.

Shadow skates in using his Air Shoes. "What happened? Don't tell me you idiots just lost another Chaos Emerald!!" the black hedgehog growled.

"Hey! It's not our fault! Mecha Sonic must have followed us here!" Sonic fought back.

"I can't believe this; you idiots would lose your heads if they weren't attached to your freakin' shoulders!!!" Shadow roared and stormed off to the exit in search for the missing emerald.

"Hey Shadow, get back here!!!" Sonic called out, but he was already gone. "Man, I hate it when he's like this!"

"Is he always like this?" Tommy asked.

"It's a long story…" Sonic sighted. "I'll tell you later."

Robotboy looks into the radar. "Radar say, Emerald moving east!" he said.

"Hey yeah! If we hurry, we can still get it back! Let's go!" Sonic said and speeds off in a blue blur, while Robotboy flies after him.

"Wait! Robotgirl want help too!" Robotgirl said flying after them.

"No way I am missing this!" Vance whispered as he sneaked into the exit without being spotted.

Tommy, Lola, Gus, Myumyu and Mashimo watch the two robots and the hedgehog leave the mountain. "Good luck my friends, show that emerald theif what you are made of." Mashimo whispered.

_And so, our heroes are off to find the missing Chaos Emerald. Who is the emerald thief? Mecha Sonic? Or somebody else? And is Vance Cosgrove going to be able to publish this whole adventure in time before something bad happens to him? Find out in the next thrilling chapter of ROBOTBOY Z!!!_

A/N: Read & Review, PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Here comes the Kilimanjaro Monkey Gang!

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY Z**

**Here comes the Kilimanjaro Monkey Gang!**

_Previously on Robotboy Z, our robotic hero was brutally defeated by a mysterious robot known as 'Turbo Mecha Sonic', and he's taken back to Professor Mashimo for an immediate repair. Meanwhile, Sonic tells the full story behind him, Shadow and Mecha Sonic, telling them about his planet, his friends, his enemy Dr. Eggman and how Mecha Sonic came to be. After Mashimo finished repairing Robotboy, the robotlogist reviled his latest invention: __the __PSP ChaosMashimodilarlarRadulator, a device that looks like a normal Playstation Portable, but it's actually an emerald radar to track down the Chaos Emeralds. Mashimo reviled that he had a Chaos Emerald with him, telling them that it fell through the window just the other day. Suddenly, the lights went out and when they came back, the emerald was gone. Now, using the emerald radar, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Sonic and Shadow hunt down the emerald thief a get it back from him. Unbeknownst to them, Vance Cosgrove is still following their every move! Will our heroes get the emerald back? Who is the emerald thief? And will Vance Cosgrove be able to revile to the world Robotboy's, Robotgirl's and the hedgehog's existence to the world and become rich and famous? All these questions shall be answered in this following episode of Robotboy Z!!!_

Robotboy and Robotgirl were flying and Sonic was running at supersonic speed through the ice berg lands, hunting down the emerald thief. The three of them stop on top of an ice cliff as Robotboy takes a look at the radar.

"Radar say, it just below cliff." Robotboy said looking at the radar.

"Looks like we finally caught up to him." Sonic said.

The two robots and the blue hedgehog look over the cliff and down below they spot four figures, they look closely and they see that these characters are anthropomorphic monkeys, wearing gangster clothes.

The first one was tall, red eyes, a red cap, a red hoodie, spiky bracelets and red baggy jeans.

The second one was tall, was wearing shades over his red eyes, a white shirt, black lethal jacket and jeans, and spiky bracelets.

The third one was large and muscular, a red under shirt, a green lethal jacket, a black bandana over it's head, dark green jeans, spiky bracelets and a chain collar.

The fourth and last one was short, an orange helmet over his head that covered his eyes, a yellow hoodie and baggy jeans, and spiky bracelets.

"Awesome job dudes! Those idiots have no idea of what hit them!" The monkey in red said with a skater accent.

"That's nothing dude, you should have seen the looks on their faces! Priceless!" The monkey in shades said in a deep voice.

"For sure, it's a total bummer I didn't bring my camera!" The monkey with the helmet said in a slow and dumb tone.

"Okay dudes, now all we have to do is take this gem to the boss!" The monkey in red said. "Think they will give us a fortune for a job well done?"

"Dude! You mean we're actually getting paid for this?" The large monkey in green asked in a wrestler tone.

Back to the robot's and Sonic's hideout, they observe them from the top of the cliff. Robotboy glares at them while Sonic and Robotgirl stare confused.

"You know these guys Robodude?" Sonic asked.

"They Kamikazi clones! No let them take emerald!" Robotboy said.

"So, old adversaries huh? Well, they don't seem to know we followed them." Sonic said. "Let's sneak up on them and take them by surprise!"

"Okay!" Robotboy and Robotgirl nodded.

"So, you are the ones behind this, huh?"

The three of them look down and they see Shadow confronting the monkeys, whish means their plan to catch them by surprise went down the drain.

"Duuuuuuuude! Who're you?" The monkey in red asked.

"My identity is non of your business monkey boy! Now hand over that Chaos Emerald!" Shadow harshly demanded.

"Oh rly? I don't see your name on it chump!" The monkey in red said.

"Great going Shadow! We had them right where we wanted them!" Sonic angrily yelled from the top of the cliff he was standing on.

"Yeah you idiot!" Robotboy yelled as well.

"Yeah you idiot!" Robotgirl imitated Robotboy. "Uh, what is?"

"It someone stupid, like Gus." Robotboy explained.

"Ooooooh." Robotgirl understood.

"Hmph, don't blame me, I was just correcting another one of your mistakes." Shadow explained arms crossed.

"Gee, thanks, you're a great help Shadow old pal." Sonic said sarcastically, while scratching his ear.

"Really?" the robots asked.

"Nah, I was being sarcastic." Sonic said. "It means say something that you actually don't mean to."

"You mean like lie?" Robotboy asked.

"Yeah sort of." Sonic said.

Next Sonic and the robots jump off the cliff and land safely next to Shadow and prepare to confront the monkeys.

"But Shadow is right about one thing, you better hand over that emerald, unless you want to get your monkey butts kicked!" Sonic ordered in fighting state.

"Yeah!" The robots agreed.

"Whoa dude! I don't think you bozos know who ya dealin' with!" The monkey in red said. "We're the coolest of cool! Dr. K's monkey heroes from Kilimanjaro! Play the theme tune Dummy!"

The monkey in helmet, apparently called Dummy brings out a stereo and pushes the 'Play' button on it, then a theme song starts playing.

"KENNY!"

"JOHNNY!"

"RICKY!"

"MIGHTY!"

"And we are…THE SPIRIT SQUAD!!!"

The heroes stare at them as the song continues playing and the monkeys in their poses. Then music stops as the monkey in red intervenes.

**Record scratch in the background**

"Dude! You played the wrong theme tune!" he scolded.

The heroes, except Shadow, fall over anime style.

**Sweat drops roll down the sides of their heads, one on each of them**

"Okay dudes, one more time, from the top!" the monkey in red said and Dummy pushes the Play button again, this time playing the right theme tune.

"LEADER!" the monkey in red introduced.

"SHADES!" the monkey in shades introduced.

"MUSCULES!" the large monkey in green introduced.

"DUMMY!" the monkey with the orange helmet introduced.

"And we are…" the monkeys perform their poses. "THE KILIMANJARO MONKEY GANG!!!"

"I've had just about enough of these side show freaks!!!" Shadow growled and charged at the monkey gang.

"Shadow, WAIT!!!" Sonic called but the black hedgehog ignored him.

"Okay dudes, floor that creep!" Leader ordered and the other three charged at Shadow.

Muscles tries to grab him under his grip, but Shadow jumps over him, then Dummy charges with a flying kick, but Shadow slides under him, but then Shades attacked Shadow with a monkey low kick, causing him to roll in mid air, thus giving Leader a chance to give him a double kick, causing him to fly backward.

Sonic, Robotboy and Robotgirl duck as Shadow flew right over their heads and then he crash into an iceberg, literally. The heroes stare when the ground starts shacking and red beams of light coming from the ice berg that Shadow crashed into.

"What going on???" Robotgirl asked holding onto Robotboy, making him blush a little.

The next thing that happens is a huge red dome shaped explosion blasted open the ice berg, and when it died down, the heroes saw the ice berg was gone and there was Shadow hovering in mid air thanks to his air shoes and he was glowing in a red aura.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!!!" Shadow roared as he charged back at the monkeys but stopped when Sonic confronted him.

"Shadow!!! Get a grip will ya?! You really need to keep a lid on that temper of yours!" Sonic said. "Now, the only way we're going to beat them is if we all four work together, got it?"

"So be it." Shadow growled. "Just stay the hell out of my way!"

As the two opposing groups prepare to fight, Leader suddenly recognised Robotboy and pointed his finger at him.

"Hey you! I know you, you're that little robot guy who we almost captured in that school fight episode a few months back!" Leader said. "Robotboy, am I right?"

"You no beat Robotboy this time!" Robotboy growled.

"Wow, talk about a lucky break dude, not only we get to hand this gem for the boss, we also get to bumble our old enemy Robotboy! Let's do this, guys!" Leader shouted.

As Vance watched them from behind an ice berg with a video camera, the battle between the heroes and the monkeys began.

First Sonic, Shadow, Robotgirl, Shades, Muscular and Dummy jump up into the air, while Robotboy and Leader remain on the ground.

Robotboy and Leader leap toward each other and bounce off from each other from the punch and kicks they throw at each other, until Robotboy leapt behind Leader and kicked him down to the snowy ground, and he crashes into it creating a snow cloud and leaving a huge hole in it. Then Leader breaks out from ground behind Robotboy and double punches him, sending him backwards. But Robotboy recovered and landed on an ice berg wall, the Leader charges at him, Robotboy dodges down, Leader crashes on the wall, Robotboy punches him up, Leader falls back down, Robotboy punches and kicks him onto the wall, then power punches him, causing him to break through the wall of ice, into the other side, while Robotboy flew after him.

In the air, Shades leaps toward Shadow, but the black hedgehog kicks him away, then charges at him with a spin attack. Muscules charges at Robotgirl, who is pulled back by his strength. Then Sonic and Dummy charge at each other and start a punch and kick fight struggle that lasted for a few seconds and ended with Sonic doing an Axe Kick right on Dummy's head, causing him to fall down to the ground, causing a snow cloud.

Muscules was about to slam his fists on Robotgirl, but she grabbed his fists and then double kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backwards and crashing through icebergs.

"Yay! Robotgirl so strong no know what do with herself!" Robotgirl cheered.

But her happiness was short lived as Dummy charged at her from behind, sending her backwards, and then charges at her again, with Sonic chasing him.

Meanwhile, Shadow was giving Shades a hard time as he punched and kicked him all over, while free flying through out the ice berg lands, then does a bicycle kick on him, sending him flying upwards.

Then Robotboy crashes on Shades after receiving a blow from Leader, who was coming right toward him, but Robotboy flew out of the way just in time and Leader crashed on Shades. Next Robotboy spins around like tornado with his fists extended, and starts bouncing on Leader and Shades like a pinball, or a spinner in this case. Then Robotboy grabs each of their heads and slams them on to each other, and then hammer punches them both down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Dummy and Muscules were pummelling poor Robotgirl, but before Dummy had a chance to finish her off, Sonic stormed in and spin kicked all over him and kicks him away. Muscules was about to pummel Sonic, when Robotgirl stormed in and kicked him away, then charges and attacks him all over with a spin kick attack, similar to what Robotboy did to Leader and Shades. Next she punches him up into the air, Dummy flass back down and Sonic and Robotgirl start playing volley with punches and kicks, using Dummy as the ball, the Robotgirl punches him away, flies up and head butts Muscules away.

Meanwhile, Leader and Shades wer leaping from cliff to cliff and ice berg to ice berg, while Robotboy flying after them and holding Shadow. Robotboy throws Shadow at Shades, and the black hedgehog attacks him with a spin attack. Next, before Leader landed on the next cliff, Robotboy kicked him down to the ground. Then the scene shows Robotboy knocks Leader away and gets knocked away by Shades, who gets knocked away by Shadow, who gets knocked away by Leader, who gets knocked away by Robotboy and so on, until both Robotboy and Shadow punch Leader and Shades respectively away.

The next scene shows all four monkeys crash onto each other after they were all knocked away from our heroes' attacks. Leader stood up with stars flying around his head.

"Woooooaaaaaaa duuuuuuuudeeeee, we're getting our butts handed to us maaaaaaaaaaan…!" Leader said in daze.

The two robots and the two hedgehogs appear in front of the knocked down monkeys, still in fighting pose.

"So guys, ready to call it a day?" Sonic asked.

"Don't think we're beat yet dude, we still got an ace up our sleeves!" Leader shouted after recovering from his daze and turns to the others. "Come on dudes, time to show these bozos our new super technique!"

The three remaining monkeys recovered and then they form a tower of monkeys: Muscles on the bottom, on his shoulders is Dummy, then up above is Shades, and on top is Leader, Then all four of them bring out electric whips.

"Now what are those idiots up to?" Sonic wondered.

"They using Special Attack!" Robotboy said.

"Special Attack?" Sonic asked and smirked. "Go ahead you punks, just try your luck!"

Muscules then starts spinning around with the other three monkeys on top of him, while holding their electric whips. But the fast they spin, the Chaos Emerald they had began glowing and its energy spreads all over the monkeys, and a huge bright aura flows over them.

"WHOOOA DUUUDE!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?!?!?!" Leader screamed.

And all the sudden, the charged at our heroes, who didn't have time to dodge and got knocked away by the electric whips that electrocuted them and they cried in pain. They kept crashing through cliffs and ice bergs when finally they crashed on a mountain wall. They all fall on the ground, knocked unconscious and the robots deactivated. Meanwhile, the monkeys cancelled the attack as the aura disappeared and they all landed on the ground.

"WHHHOOOOOOAAAAA GNAAAAAAAARLLLLYYYYYY!!!!" Shades shouted. "What just happened!?"

"I dunno man, but I'll bet this gem had something to do with it." Leader said looking at the Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah! No wonder those dudes were wanting it back so badly, it must have some totally awesome powers!" Muscles said.

Dummy had left and returned holding the Emerald Radar. "Hey guys! Look what I snagged! It's the gadget that nutty professor built!" he said.

"I'll bet it's what those losers used to track us down when we stole the gem!" Leader said looking at it. "Hey guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Totally! These things are way to good for the boss!" Shades said.

"Fer sure!" Muscles said. "And if we collect all of them, we'll be the ones calling the shots!"

Leader then turns to the defeated heroes and shouts. "Yo Robotboy! Thanks for the gem AND the radar old friend! Smell ya later losers!" And with that, the monkeys leapt and hopped through the ice berg fields, leaving our heroes laying on the ground unconscious.

Vance Cosgroove, who saw the whole thing, stared at the unconscious hedgehogs and the deactivated robots. He began thinking, if he took them along with them and showed them in public, he would be rich and famous for sure and then no one would call him crazy anymore. But what about the kids and the professor, they sure must be worried about them and hoping that they had retrieved the emerald and he even remembered the sad story that the blue hedgehog had told.

"Gaaah! Fine, I'll take them back to their friends, it's not wise of a reporter revealing in public creatures that can save the world and think they are alien invaders!" Vance said to himself.

The news reporter picked them all up and carried them all the way to Mashimo's lab.

_And so, things turned for the worse as yet another Chaos Emerald is taken away from our heroes, this time by the Kilimanjaro Monkeys, along with the Emerald Radar. Will our heroes be able to recover from this brutal attack and make a comeback? Or is their quest over already? And is Vance Cosgroove going to have a change of heart and leave the heroes alone? You don't wanna miss the next exciting episode of ROBOTBOY Z!!!_

A/N: Well, that's it for now. In case you are wondering, The Kilimanjaro Monkeys are from the episode 'Fight!'. R&R, please.


	5. Trouble on Peach Creek: part 1

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog or Ed, Edd n Eddy.

**ROBOTBOY Z**

_On the last chapter of Robotboy Z, the heroeshave tracked down the location of the stolen Chaos Emerald. It turned out that Kamikazi's Gangster Kililmanjaro Monkey gang were the ones behind the Thierry. Robotboy and his friends managed to defeat them, but victory wasn't at their hands, because when the monkeys performed their special attack, the power of the Chaos Emerald surged through them, allowing them to cheat out of our heroes' victory. The monkeys fled with the emerald, along with the emerald radar. Meanwhile, Vance Cosgroove saw the whole thing, but surprisingly, instead of __kidnapping them, he takes them back to Mashimo's lair. Will our heroes recover from their beaten state and make a come back? Or is their adventure over? Find out in this next thrilling episode of ROBOTBOY Z!_

**Trouble in Peach Creek****: Part 1**

The scene shows the Bay Area in ruins, dark clouds shrouding the sky, with not a single beam of light shinning. In the middle of an empty street with a cracked road and building tarred apart, Sonic and Mecha Sonic stood face-to-face, as the blue hedgehog looked furious, while the robot hedgehog stood there emotionlessly.

"Mecha, what have you done!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't be so surprised Sonic, I only carried out what I was originally created for." Mecha said confidently. "But my main objective was what I had been focusing more on."

"Blast you Mecha Sonic, I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!" Sonic yelled more furious then ever.

"And yet you didn't. You underestimated me Sonic, and now you will pay the price." Mecha said sinisterly. "You are the only one left who is standing between me and my ultimate goal, so just give me that last Chaos Emerald, otherwise, I will kill you!"

"You want ME to give the last Chaos Emerald to YOU? OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sonic yelled even more furious and makes a fighting pose.

"That can be arranged." Mecha said and chaos controlled out of sight.

Sonic looks around for him, but Mecha kicked him in the back sending him flying down the street. Then Mecha appears next to Sonic and kicks him to another direction, crashing through buildings, then chaos controls in front and kicks him upwards, then again and again to many directions, crashing through more buildings and highway bridges, when finally Mecha kicks him down to the solid ground of the road, creating a huge fog of dust and a huge cracking hole on it. The green Chaos Emerald rolls out from it and stops in the middle of the road. Mecha Sonic floats down to the road and picks up the emerald, while an injured Sonic jumped out from the hole and fell on his knees, unable to fight anymore.

"Finally! I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" Mecha Sonic said as all seven Emeralds floated around him and a bright yellow aura flowed over his body. "And now, begins the empire of MASTER MECHA SONIC!"

Then a huge ball of energy surrounds Mecha Sonic and there's a big tremor and wind coming from it, that Sonic had to cover his eyes, When it died down a little, Sonic could see to his horror, Mecha Sonic finally in his complete form.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now nothing can stop me from doing whatever I want! I AM THE END OF THE UNIVERSE!" Mecha shouted then turned to Sonic. "And as for you…"

Sonic tried to stand up and fight but he was still too weak to do so. Mecha converted his arm into a powerful cannon and aimed it at the hedgehog.

"Farewell…Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mecha said and fired a devastating energy wave from his cannon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"Sonic cried as the energy wave was about to hit him.

"-OOOOOOOOO!" the hedgehog suddenly woke up back in Mashimo's lair and pated, while sweating. When he calmed down, he looked around. "Whew, it was just a stupid dream…but how did I end up back at Mashimo's place?"

"Sonic?" The hedgehog looked behind him and saw Robotboy looking confused.

"Oh, it's you Robodude." Sonic said in relief. "What happened?"

"No know, only remember monkeys glowing." Robotboy said.

Suddenly, then hear a loud pounding, whish made then jump in surprise.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY HUMANS!" They heard Shadow's voice yelling.

Robotboy and Sonic looked down the upper floor and saw the Shadow just punched poor Gus into a wall, leaving a huge cracking on the wall, while Tommy, Lola and Myumyu were holding bandages and Robotgirl hiding behind some exotic plants.

"Come on Shadow, be reasonable, we're just trying to help you bandage those wounds of yours!" Lola tried to reason with him.

"I already told you, I don't need your help, so just BACK OFF!" Shadow yelled furiously.

"Geez Shadow, no wonder you don't have any friends if you keep turning on them like that!" Sonic said looking down at him from the upper floor.

"Look! Sonic's up!" Tommy said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Shadow shot a yellow shaped spear of energy at him and Sonic and Robotboy jump high into the air before it hit them. The spear then hit the wall, leaving a huge hole on it.

"WHOA!" Robotboy commented about Shadow's attack as he caught Sonic in mid air.

"How DARE you lecture me Sonic? My reputation of being the Ultimate Life Form is in ruin after I was knocked unconscious by those stupid monkeys!" Shadow yelled at the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow, no one cares about your repu-" then something clicked on Sonic's head. "Wait! You mean we lost against the Kilimanjaro monkeys?"

"Sadly yes, you were all knocked out by their special attack and they ran away with the emerald." Tommy explained. "We just simply found you by the entrance to the lair and had to take care of you. After Robotboy was repaired, he told us the last thing he remembered."

"Maaaaaan…I guess their special attack was more fierce then we originally thought." Sonic said sadly as he and Robotboy landed safely on the lower floor where the others were.

"Hold it right there!" Shadow shouted. "It wasn't the power of the Kilimanjaro monkeys that knocked us out, it was the Chaos Emerald! Those stupid monkeys cheated us out of our victory!"

"That means two emeralds lost, right?" Robotgirl asked.

"Look like it." Robotboy answered.

"When I see those monkeys again, I'm gonna kicked them in the-" Shadow was inturropted by Mashimo who came into the scene.

"My, my, such dirty talking." The elder professor said.

"Hey professor!" Tommy said.

"So I hear you were unsuccessful in retrieving the emerald, am I right?" Mashimo asked.

"Sadly yes, the Kilimanjaro Monkeys cheated out of our victory and got away with the emerald." Sonic said sadly, while Robotboy and Robotgirl lowered their antennas in sadness and Shadow just growled under his breath.

"I see." Mashimo said. "Well, not to worry, all you have to do is use my trusty emerald radar and track them down."

"Oh yeah!" Robotboy shouted in excitement

He started searching his "pockets", but he couldn't find it anywhere, when suddenly, something came to his head and-

"Oh no! NO WAY!" Robotboy shouted in panic.

"What's wrong Ro?" Tommy asked. "Don't tell me they stole the radar too?"

"Uh…" Robotboy hesitated.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"WHAT? YOU LOST THE RADAR?" Sonic demanded in a state of panic.

"I SO SORRY!" Robotboy shouted in guilt.

"Calm down everyone please, let's not panic anymore!" Mashimo tried to calm everyone down.

"Are you kidding?" Lola demanded. "Without the radar, we can't find the emeralds!"

"I know, that's why I made this." Mashimo reached his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a PSP similar to the emerald radar.

"Ha, ha, nice one professor, you made a spare radar for us, huh?" Sonic asked in relief.

"Um, actually no." Mashimo said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Gus poped himself off the wall and fell on the floor with an "Ow!", then tried to stand on his feet. "Then what is that dude?" he asked in daze.

"This is my other invention: the PSP ChaosMashimolarRadulatorfinderlocatorrator!" Mashimo said proudly.

"The PSP Chaos…Mashmalo…Radul…Whatchamacallit…Rato…" Sonic tried to say it's name. "Uh, I'm sorry but can you repeat that in English please."

"He means it's a radar to find the emerald radar." Lola clear it up.

"A Radar radar?" Sonic guessed with a weird look on his face and then turned back to Mashimo. "Uh, sorry to ask prof, but don't you think it would have been easier if you just built another emerald radar instead?"

"Hmmm, now that I think of it…" Mashimo said. "Yes it probably would have."

Everyone falls over, anime style, except Lola, Shadow and Myumyu who just sweat dropped.

"Regardless, this radar will just have to do for now." Mashimo said. "You will have to use it if you want to find the Kilimanjaro Monkeys and get the emerald back."

"Well hurry up and find them, we're just spinning our wheels over here!" Shadow shouted impatient.

"Yes, quiet." Mashimo said. "Robotboy, if you please."

"Okey Dokey!" Robotboy took the radar and looks at it.

The radar showed a square shaped signal located several miles away from the middle whish located their position.

"Radar say, it located 240 miles to south" Robotboy said without looking away from the radar.

Mashimo then looks into his navigation computer on his wrist and made some calculations on it. "By entering the results in my navigation computer, it means the Kilimanjaro monkey are on Peach Creek Estates." He said.

"Peach Creek!" Tommy said. "That's where 'they' live!"

"Who is 'they'?" Sonic asked.

"Ed, Edd n' Eddy!" Tommy and the gang said at the same time.

"They are a trio of boys we met there, and it looks like that there's a Chaos Emerald there!" Tommy said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic was about to zoom off when Mashimo intervened.

"And just how do you plan to get to Peach Creek on foot?" Mashimo asked.

"Yeah dude, Peach Creek is all the way back to America and we are in the middle of the ice bergs!" Gus said.

"Yeah, good thinking, considering I can't swim." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Not to worry, we'll just use my transport to take us all there in no time." Mashimo said.

"It safe, right professor?" Robotgirl asked.

"Of course it's safe Robotgirl, after all, I'll be the one driving." Mashimo said.

"You're coming with us Professor?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, there's an old friend of mine who lives there and I would be fascinated to see him again." Mashimo said.

"Yes, yes, very nice, now let's go already!" Shadow growled in impatience.

"Um, right, this way please." Mashimo said.

Everyone followed the robologist to the landing pad, when Myumyu walked over to Robotgirl. "Robotgirl, take these batteries just in case." She whispered as she handed to her.

"Okay." Robotgirl whispered.

"Robotgirl!" Robotboy called. "Hurry up already!"

"Oh! Coming!" Robotgirl flew over to the landing pad.

Once on the landing pad, everyone hopped onboard of the transport, with Mashimo driving and unbeknownst to them, Vance Cosgroove was holding on under the transport. Apparently he still hasn't given up on his quest to become rich and famous.

"Everyone ready?" Mashimo asked. "Then let's go!"

Mashimo started the engines, but suddenly, instead of going up ward through the door above them, the transport crashed on the ground with Vance under it, and let out a depth cry in pain.

"Ouch!" The heroes cried as well.

"Ooops, had the silly thing in reverse." Mashimo said when he looked at the control panel with the screen saying descend.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

Mashimo switches to ascend and they were off to Peach Creek. Vance was beaten up good, but still had strength to hold on to the transport.

Five minutes later…

The scene switches to a suburban town of Peach Creek Estates, with the streets strangely empty. Mashimo's transport appears in the sky flying over town and it lands on one of the streets with Vance letting go and land on his back. Everyone hops off without noticing him, as the news reporter quickly hides in some bushes.

"Here we are, Peach Creek Estates and we got here safely." Mashimo said.

"We sure did." Sonic said. "Now time to find that Chaos Emerald before the monkeys do."

"Yes, quiet." Mashimo said. "Robotboy, the radar radar please."

"Okey Dokey Smokey!" Robotboy said as he brought out the radar.

While they were checking, Gus was just eating a chocolate bar when he saw something shining up ahead on the road. "Dude! Check out!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at where Gus was looking at and they saw a purple gemstone in the distance.

"Well I'll be, it's a Chaos Emerald!" Mashimo exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm surprised the Kilimanjaro Monkeys didn't find it first, even with the radar!" Sonic said amazed.

"Maybe because they couldn't figure out how to use it." Lola giggled at the thought of it.

"Anyway, finders keepers." Mashimo said and rushed over to pick the emerald up.

"Sonic, something is not right here." Shadow said.

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Do you feel that?" Shadow asked.

"Feel what? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked confused. "I don't feel anything."

"Exactly! I posses the natural ability to sense the energy of a Chaos Emerald." Shadow explained. "Yet that emerald is barely one hundred yards away and I can't sense it's energy."

"Seriously? Then that means…" Before Sonic could finish his sentence…

"GADZOKS!" Mashimo was caught in a net before he had the chance to pick up the emerald. "Um, a little help would be appreciating."

"Don't worry Prof, we'll get you down!" Sonic said while Gus was laughing at Mashimo's misfortune.

Shadow picked up the emerald and examanes it. "I knew it! This emerald's a fake!" he concluded.

"A fake?" the others exclaimed at the same time.

"But who would place fake emeralds in the middle of the road?" Tommy asked.

"SAKLATA!"

The next thing our heroes knew, they were surrounded by kids and teenagers, who began throwing rocks, cans, and other stuff at them. Sonic told everyone to make a break for it, but ego-influenced Shadow began beating them up, for he wasn't going to get himself bested by a bunch of little brats.

"SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sonic yelled as he and the others continued running.

Suddenly, a familiar face confronted the group: a certain blue haired boy with a yellow shirt and a red line around it, blue jeans and red sneakers. It was Rolf.

"Hold it right there scourges from the beyond! Your lies shall not fool Rolf!" the farm boy threatened.

'Is this guy for real?' Sonic thought to himself.

"Rolf! Buddy! Long time no see!" Tommy greeted him.

"SILENCE! Rolf shall not be fooled by you invaders!" Rolf yelled as he showed his huge muscles.

"Stop Rolf! No hurt Robotboy and friends, or Robotboy hurt back!" Robotboy step forward to confront Rolf.

Robotboy and Rolf stood face-to-face in combat poses, while Sonic, Tommy, Lola, Gus and Robotgirl watched. Rolf was about to attack when…

"Rolf stop!" another familiar face appeared out from the bushes.

It was a boy wearing a black sock-shapped hat over his head, a red t-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks and blue sneakers. It was Edd, more commonly known as Double D.

"Double D?" Robotboy and gang asked.

"Sock in head Ed-boy? Why are trying stop Rolf from destroying the intruders?" Rolf demanded.

"Rolf, don't you recognise these people?" Double D asked. "They saved you from when Kamikazi mind-controlled you and the others, remember?"

"What?" Rolf looked confused then he looked more carefully to the gang and gasped. He may have not recognised the blue spiky creature and the pink, bow and skirt wearing robot, but the others he quickly recognised.

"Son of a gun! It is Boy Robot, Square Head Tommy-boy, Wealthy Lola-girl and Roundy Round Goose-boy!" Rolf shouted in happiness as he hugged them. "It has been so many suns and moons since Rolf last seen you, so sorry for not recognising you at first!"

"Meh, don't mention it, we've suffered bigger abuse before." Tommy said.

Then Shadow walks into the scene after beating up the kids and teens that attacked. "So I see we're having a touching reunion here." He said.

"My, my, what strange creatures." Double D looked at Sonic and Shadow, before turning to Robotgirl. "And who is this, a female version of Robotboy I assume?"

Tommy and the gang introduce Sonic, Shadow and Robotgirl to Double D and Rolf and explained their situation. Also, Double D and Rolf introduced themselves to them as they also warned the kids and teens that Shadow beat up, that the heroes weren't their enemies, even though some of them demanded to know why the black hedgehog beat them up and Sonic explained to them about his ego.

"Okay, first things first, I would like to know why have you and your little friends tried to ambush us?" Shadow demanded.

"Yeah, I have to agree with him on this on, I though you guys were peace loving folks." Sonic said.

"We ARE peace loving folks, but you see, recent events, whish disturbed our peaceful lives, have been occurring." Double D explained. "You see, it all happened five days ago…"

(Flashback)

The scene shows Double D walking through the forest when he saw a purple gemstone ling in the middle of the grass and stopped to take a good look at it.

"_I was taking one of my biological studies throughout the forest when suddenly, I came across this strange glowing purple stone…_"Double D narrated.

"Glowing purple stone?" Shadow interrupted the story. "Sounds like a Chaos Emerald to me."

"Chao Emerald?" Double D and Rolf asked.

"We'll explain later, please continue." Sonic said.

"_As I was saying…the stone was unlike anything I have ever seen, drawing me into it's light. But as soon as I picked it up, the Kanker Sisters attacked me out of nowhere. I lacked the physic strength to fight them, so I had no choice but to run away"_

Double D picks the stone up and the Kanker Sisters jump out from some bushes. The smart Ed panics as he starts running away from the sister trio, until he was cornered next to a cliff.

"_Sadly, the Kankers managed to corner me as they prepared for their girlish torture, when all of the sudden, the stone started glowing radiantly, scaring the Kanker Sisters away, thus saving my life."_

Double D shields himself and the stone on his hand began glowing radiantly, whish scared the day lights out of the Kankers as they ran away in fear. Double D noticed this and sighted in relief as he continued looking at the stone now glowing normally.

"_Intrigued bywhat the stone did, I took it back to my house and started studying on this stone, and I was indeed shocked to find out that the stone was filled without unknown contents that even fried all of my equipment. I had never told anyone about the stone, except to Ed and Eddy, who came in to ask me with yet another scam, and Eddy, who is always trying to get money wanted to sell the stone for money, but I couldn't let him do such a thing, so I told Ed to hold him off. Shockingly, Eddy wasn't the only one interested in the stone, because three days later…"_

The scene shows five strange looking kids at Double D's door and the three Eds looking at them.

"_Five strange kids appeared, demanding to see the stone I had found, but told them that I didn't have it, fearing what they might do with it. But little did I know that these strangers weren't kids at all."_

The scene shows the Eds witnessing the destruction caused by a beam of energy falling from the sky and the five mystery kids revelling their true appearances (I'm not gonna tell what they look like, just yet, to create more suspense).

"_They attacked our peaceful town with a massive warship and imprisoned every inhabitant they found and force them to dig up for more stones like the one I found a few days ago…"_

(End of Flashback)

"What? Those idiots! They can't dig up Chaos Emeralds from the ground!" Shadow said irritated.

"But they don't know that, and now, even my two best friends Ed and Eddy, as well as the rest of the cul-de-sac and Peach Creek are now being treated like slaves." Double D explained. "Rolf, the kids and teens your see here and myself are the only ones who managed to escape from the raid and started planting fake stones to capture the invaders. Sadly, we didn't expect you to come here, so we apologise for the mix up."

"Don't worry about it, everyone makes mistakes." Sonic said. "And as for your oppressors, don't worry, we'll take care of them!"

"You are willing to help us after what we've done to you?" Double D asked hopefully.

"No wa-OW!" Lola stomped Gus' foot before he could finish his sentence.

"Of course we'll help." Lola said while other nodded in agreement.

"Dude, that was uncalled for!" Gus whined while holding his foot.

"Thank you everyone, please, follow me." Double D said.

The heroes, Rolf, the kids and teenagers all followed Double D back to the cul-de-sac. However…

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Mashimo called, still stuck in the rope net.

_And so, Robotboy and his friends have reunited with some old friends. Will they save the prisioners? Who are the opressors? __What about the Kilimanjaro monkeys? Find out what will happen next in the next thrilling chapter of ROBOTBOY Z!_

A/N: R&R, please, that would make me very happy!


	6. Trouble on Peach Creek: part 2

A/N: Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog and Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to their respective owners, and I'm NOT, repeat **NOT**, it!

**ROBOTBOY Z**

_On the last episode of ROBOTBOY Z, out heroes managed to recover from their battle against the Kilimanjaro Monkeys, but they lost the Chaos Emerald, along with the emerald radar. With Professor Mashimo's Radar radar, they track down the emerald radar's signal to Peach Creek Estates, only to be ambushed by an angry group of kids and teens, until they meet up with their old friends Eddward, most commonly known as Edd or Double D, and Rolf. Apparently there is a mysterious group who has taken over the cul-de-sac and is forcing them to dig up for Chaos Emeralds, without __knowing about their true nature. Who could they be? Will Robotboy and his friends be able to help them? All answers shall be revealed in this episode of ROBOTBOY Z!_

**Trouble in Peach Creek: Part 2**

A bunch of people, including kids and teens were being forced to dig up the ground for Chaos Emeralds by their oppressors, even though they weren't around, they couldn't escape because they had their legs chained up to large heavy balls. Among them were even the cul-de-sac children, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Johnny and Plank, and even Ed and Eddy were there too.

"Oh Sarah…I can't go on anymore…" Jimmy said panting hard.

"Jimmy! Hang in there!" Sarah cried, trying to help her friend.

"Whoever's fault is this it just has to be you dorks!" Kevin growled glaring at Ed and Eddy.

"Hey! I know we've pulled out a bunch of stupid stuff, this ain't our work this time, I swear!" Eddy defended himself. "I mean, how were we supposed to know those weirdoes would come after us because of that gem?"

"Eddy's right, no one saw this coming." Nazz said.

Kevin groaned. "At least Rolf managed to escape." He said.

"Yeah, and Double D too." Eddy said.

"Double D and Rolf are our only hope of saving us!" Ed said.

"Plank said, ditto!" Jonny said.

Meanwhile, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Mashimo, Sonic, Shadow were hiding behind some bushes, along with Double D and Rolf.

"My goodness!" Mashimo said. "All that swinging and swaging makes me feel uneasy."

"Same here." Tommy said.

"As you can see our beloved friends, as well as the innocent folks of our beloved Peach Creek have been reduced to mere slaves to these monsters!" Double D said. "We've tried to save them many times, but the enemy posse far more advanced technology and fighting skills."

"Rolf feels dishonoured for being so weak against those fiends!" Rolf growled. "Rolf hopes Boy Robot and friends are more successful then we have been."

"No problem! Rescue missions are our specialty, right Robodude?" Sonic asked.

"Yup!" Robotboy giggled.

"Well, I don't see any sight of the enemy anywhere." Double D said. "Perhaps this is the perfect time to make our move!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic said and dashed into the field.

"Wait up!" Robotboy and friends followed the blue hedgehog, followed by Shadow.

"Good luck my friends." Double D said.

Ed, Eddy and the cul-de-sac kids and the other people of Peach Creek continuously worked hard until Robotboy and his gang showed up in front of them. They gasp in shock when they see them.

"It's Robotboy and friends! We are saved!" Ed cheered

"Hello Ed!" Robotboy said as he broke Ed's chain in half with his own hands.

"Nice meet you!" Robotgirl said as she freed Eddy.

Sonic then spin dashes over Kevin and Nazz's chains, while Shadow breaks Sarah and Jimmy's with his Chaos Powers. Tommy uses a lock pick to free Jonny, while Lola did the same with Plank.

Soon after, the heroes managed to free every single citizen from their chains with no problems, except Gus had trouble freeing one because the metal ball was a robot with big teeth and as usual Robotboy had to save him.

Later, Double D, Rolf, Mashimo and the other kids and teens joined in.

"Double D! Rolf!" Ed cheerfully hugged them both.

"Nice to see you are okay Ed." Double D gasped for air.

"Ho, ho, you still have the strength Half-wit Ed-boy!" Rolf said.

Soon after everyone has a huge reunion as Mashimo meets up with a man in a lab coat. "Ah, Kenshi, it's been a while!" he said.

"It sure has Mashimo!" the man named Kenshi said.

"You know him professor?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, this is Professor Kenshi, a colleague of mine and a childhood friend." Mashimo introduced him.

"Yep, we've attended the same academy and both took class of robotlogisy!" Kenshi said. "And you must be Tommy Turnbull."

"Yep, I'm Tommy, and these are my friends Lola, Gus, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Sonic and Shadow!"

"Ah Robotboy, so you're Mashimo's creation!" Kenshi greeted Robotboy.

Robotboy giggled. "Yep!" he said.

"And of course I've also made Robotgirl, she may not know much, but she's just as strong as Robotboy is." Mashimo explained.

Robotgirl simply giggled as she gave a cute look.

Soon after, Double D, along with Ed, Eddy and Rolf joined them. "Everyone is present and accounted for!" he announced. "I can't thank you enough for saving us all."

"Do not flatter yourself Sock-in-head Ed-boy! We still have our oppressors to deal with!" Rolf said.

"Yeah, not to mention finding that…" Sonic trailed off when Shadow suddenly yelled "CHAOS EMERALD!".

"Huh?" Everyone looks at the direction Shadow is looking at and spots a purple stone on top a tree.

"I've got it!" Sonic shouted and dashes toward it, leaving a huge dust cloud behind that hit his own allies causing them to cough and gasp for air, except Shadow because he wasn't in the way.

Sonic runs up the tree but just as he was about to grab the emerald a red blur suddenly snatched.

"YONIKS!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted.

"Oh no!" Sonic cried.

Then the red blur landed on top of a rock, along with three others, one was black, another was green and another was yellow. They reveal to be none other then…

"Oh yeah baby! Another win for the Kilimanjaro Monkey gang!" Leader shouted in triumph as he held the emerald over his head.

"Oh great! Not those bozos again!" Sonic groaned.

"You idiot!" Shadow yelled angrily as he, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Ed and Rolf joined his side. "The reason why we came to this accursed suburban neighbourhood was so that we could track down those stupid monkeys in the first place!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot…" Sonic laughed nervously as he starched the back of his head.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Well, look who it isn't mah peps!" Leader said. "It's those bozos we creamed the other day!"

"I'm surprised they got here first, considering the beating we gave them!" Dummy said.

"Dude, we would have gotten here sooner if you hadn't used that gadget upside down!" Shades scoffed.

"Hey! Don't blame me dudes, this is like totally rightgeous technology man!" Dummy said holding the emerald radar upside down.

"Hey DUUUUUUUDES! That "totally rightgeous technology" belongs to us MAAAAAAAAAN!" Sonic shouted.

"Lorthar shall defeat you evil monkeys from the bowls of the netherealm!" Ed shouted suddenly wearing his Lorthar costume from last Halloween.

"You are not welcome here, for Rolf, Son of a Shepard shall destroy you!" Rolf said showing his big muscles.

"You got away last time, but it won't happen again!" Shadow growled furiously. "Now hand over that Chaos Emerald and that Radar if you still want your smelly butts attached to your rear!"

"DUDE! NOBODY disses the Kilimanjaro Monkeys!" Leader yelled. "And as for our rightgeous gem of power, this baby ain't going nowhere!"

Then suddenly the emerald vanished right off Leader's hand.

"OUR RIGHTGEOUS GEM OF POWER IS GONE!" Leader and his gang screamed in terror when they realised it disappeared.

"Alright Shadow! Good job with your Chaos Control there buddy!" Sonic thanked the black hedgehog.

"Sonic, I haven't done anything." Shadow said. "And NEVER call me buddy!"

"Huh? If you didn't take the emerald then who did?" Sonic asked.

Robotboy noticed Ed staring at something. "What wrong Ed?" he asked.

"WARSHIP!" Ed yelled pointing at something in the sky.

Everyone looks up and they notice a large warship flying in the sky. They notice five figures standing there, they jump off and they land on the field, leaving huge cracks on the ground as they did.

"We fight for evil!" the one dressed in red said.

"We live for disorder!" the one dressed in black said.

"We like what we do!" the one dressed in green said.

"We eat donuts!" the one dressed in yellow said.

"We wear the trendiest clothes!" the one dressed in pink said.

"We are…"

The five characters reveal themselves. They appeared to be all wearing the same kind of outfit, except in different colours, and each was holding axes on their hands.

"THE GALATIC RANGERS X!" all five shouted as they stroke their poses.

"Whoa! Kilimanjaro Monkeys, Galatic Rangers? These guys are all crawling out of the woodwork!" Sonic said.

"It is THEM!" Rolf shouted angrily. "The monsters who have captured most of the happy folks of Peach Creek!"

"So those Galatic Rangers are the ones responsible?" Sonic asked.

"The same ones!" Ed (Lorthar) said. "And now Lorthar shall get his revenge on them!"

"Then we're with you!" Sonic said in battle state.

"Well, look what do we have here guys! We were only gone for merely five minutes and we've already got thieves trying to steal our Amethyst of Power!" The Red Ranger said.

"Dude, I swear those weirdoes just ripped off our intro." Muscles mumbled.

"Hey, Galactic Pansies!" Leader shouted. "I have no idea who you gus are nor where you are from, but you've better give back our rightgeous gem of power if you don't want to get these monkeys on your back!"

Then, in a fit of rage, Shadow suddenly bursts a red aura over his body, causing Robotboy, Robotgirl, Sonic, Ed and Rolf to jump in surprise.

"**YOU INCOMPETENTE MORONS! IT IS CALLED A CHAOS EMERALD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!**" The mad black hedgehog roared like a monster, full of rage.

**Red veins sticked out of his forehead**

"Whoa dude! That guy's got attitude problems!" Black Ranger said.

"He won't be so tough once I slice off his big mouth!" The Yellow Ranger said.

"We'll call it whatever we want, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!" Red Ranger shouted to Shadow, when suddenly he notices Robotboy. "Hold the phone!"

Red Ranger looks carefully at Robotboy and suddenly something rings in his head. "Oh my god you guys! It's Robotboy!" he said.

"Did you say Robotboy!" Black Ranger asked. "Our Boss told us to give him a knuckle sandwich if we have to in case we had to capture him!"

"Speaking of sandwiches, I'm hungry!" The Yellow Ranger said. "What do you say we go grab a bite at McDonalds?"

The other rangers fall over anime style.

"You idiot! It's food all you ever think about huh? Ya big Lomax!" The Green Ranger scolded the Yellow Ranger.

"Wow Robodude, you sure are popular with the bad guys huh?" Sonic asked.

Robotboy looks carefully at the rangers and finds something suspicious about their outfits. "Who you work for?" he asked.

"For Master Afongogle!" The Red Ranger said. "He told us to go around the whole world in search of a new power source in order to help him get his new invention to work. That is where this amethyst comes in, after studying it, we found out it has great large amounts of power, so we forced the people of this town to dig up for more stones like these, since one wouldn't be enough."

"Well, you've been wasting your time here if that's the case." Sonic said. "Chaos Emeralds come from another dimension, plus there's only SEVEN in existence!"

"Yeah, and we are the ones with the radar to find them!" Dummy said showing them the radar.

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM ABOUT THE RADAR?" Leader, Shades and Muscles yelled at Dummy.

**Red veins sticked out of their foreheads, one on each of them**

"Ooops…" Dummy said realizing his mistake.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"I see, it seems we are all after the same thing then." The Red Ranger said. "In that case, we'll fight you for them, and the winner takes all!" he and his comrades prepared for battle.

"Dude, I hope you've brought some first aid with you, you're gonna need it once we're done with you!" Leader and his gang prepared for battle.

"Don't blink, or else you'll miss the part where we kicked your butts!" Sonic said as he and his friends prepared for battle.

"Kenshi, we need to find shelter, this is going to get messy." Mashimo warned.

"You're right, we need to leave right away!" Kenshi agreed.

"Ed! Let's go!" Double D shouted.

"No way Double D, I shall defeat these monsters!" Ed (Lorthar) said.

"Nobody-is-home Ed-Boy is right Brainy Ed-Boy!" Rolf said. "Rolf must get revenge on They-who-are-evil-and-greedy!"

"Yeah, kick them in the pants lumpy!" Eddy cheered.

"Get them Robotboy!" Tommy shouted.

"You can do it Robotgirl!" Lola shouted.

"Yeah go for it guys! You own these clowns!" Gus shouted.

They cheered for them as they ran for shelter. It was now just the Heroes, the Kilimanjaro Monkeys and the Galatic Rangers left.

**(BGM: Back to Mad by Texas Faggot)**

The heroes charge first, then the Galatic Rangers and then the Kilimanjaro Monkeys, all of them charge full speed toward each other and cause a huge explosion on the open field of the forest and they jump up high into the air, as they engae into a three way, all-out brawl.

Sonic and Shades charge at Black Ranger who blocks their attacks with his axe and knocks them away, Sonic punches Shades away, then manages to do his homing attack on Black Ranger, sending him flying. Shades charges at Sonic, but he kicks him away then suddenly Yellow Ranger punches both Sonic and Shades, sending Shades flying then hammer punches Sonic down to the ground. Shadow pops out and does his homing attack on Yellow Ranger, landing a 10 hit combo on him, then...

"CHAOS...SPEAR!" Shadow blasts Yellow Ranger away with a yellow spear shaped blast of chaos energy.

Muscles charges at Shadow with a massive punch, but Shadow dodges it and kicks Muscles up high.

Muscles then gets hit by Ed and Rolf who were blown away by Pink Ranger's attack, then Dummy and Green Ranger join in the melee, but Ed and Rolf had other plans. They both unleash a deadly combo on all three of them, Ed finsihes off Pink Ranger and Dummy with a belly flop, while Rolf slams Green Ranger down to the ground.

Robotboy and Robotgirl confront Leader and Red Ranger, they clash, both Leader and Robotgirl get blown away and Red Ranger slash bashes Robotgirl away, then Robotboy. Leader charges at Red Ranger along with Robotboy, but Red Ranger blocks their attacks, until Robotgirl punches Red Ranger from behind, knocking him off guard. Robotboy uppercuts both Leader and Red Ranger, then he and Robotgirl lay the smackdown on Leader and Red Ranger sending them flying down toward the junkyard.

In the junkyard, Red Ranger and Leader clash through the mountains of junk and scrap, with Leader winning the power struggle. Robotboy comes down and both parrie their punches and kicks, until Red Ranger slashes them both with his axe. Robotgirl come sdown and scraps Red Ranger on the ground and junk piles, then she kicks him away and he crashs onto Leader who was blown away by Robotboy's attack. Robotboy rams his foot onto Red Ranger, while Robotgirl lands a powered-up uppercut on Leader, sending him flying upwards, and then he crash lands in the middle of the construction site.

"Guys! REGROUP!" Leader called out, Dummy, Muscles and Shades join him. "Man, these dudes are tougher then we originally thought! I say it's time we bring out the secret weapon!"

He brought out the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic noticed his two Chaos Emeralds glowing, his eye glew evilly red.

"A Chaos Emerald has been spotted at a suburbian neightbourhood!" he said evilly. "Time to aquire what's rightfully mine!"

With these words Mecha Sonic blasts off to the direction of Peach Creek, where the Chaos Emerald was, along with the heroes fighting.

_Looks like Mecha Sonic is now hot on our heroes' tails! Will our heroes be able to defeat the Kilimanjaro Monkeys and the Galactic Rangers on time before Mecha Sonic's arrival? Or will the mechanical tyrant get one step closer to achieve his ultimate goal? You don't want to miss the next exciting episode of ROBOTBOY Z!_

**To be continued...**

A/N: R&R, please!


End file.
